Follow us to paradise
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: It wasn't Malia's first full moon since her body was human again, but it was her first full moon being part of the pack. / requested by tumblr user ARGENT-MEANS-SILVER


**Author's note**: This was asked by ARGENT-MEANS-SILVER for the Malia Week like ages ago, but I was only able to finish now. I'm sorry it took so long but I had SO. MANY. EXAMS. to do, it wasn't cute D;

Hope you guys like it.

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf is not mine, nor its characters. Such a shame :(**

* * *

"T_ake my fate in your hands, we've got a lot that hasn't even began. Something is calling us, we're breaking free, I'm curious, I need to see._" Ellie Goulding

It wasn't her first full moon since her body was human again, but it was her first full moon being part of the pack. It was the first full moon that she could feel the animal inside her longing to break free once again, the first full moon that she could feel a bit under control of herself, even though her instincts were begging for blood.

Luck for her she spent the last eight years familiarized with the flavor of rabbits and squirrels; the pack, her alpha, didn't need to worry about her running around searching for human flesh.

It was the first full moon that she felt anxious, hot and sexy as hell, that's why she knocked at Stiles' door that afternoon, wearing a dress that did little to warm her up, but was easy to take off when she'd be ready to turn. No ragged clothes for Malia this time.

"You should be practicing." Stiles said, breaking the kiss. They were sat on his bed and what once was him taking lessons from her became her taking advantage of him.

"No, I'm acing it already!" she cried, pulling him closer by his shirt. "Come on, Sti."

Malia's lips touched Stiles' briefly, but he pushed her lightly again.

"Mal, it's full moon today, you're risking eating me up any moment."

She sighed, obviously annoyed and shook her head.

"I won't, I told you I'm acing it, for fuck's sake! Look." she showed the claws in her right hand. "It's full moon, yea, look again." the claws were gone. He raised an eyebrow impressed. When he looked to her face again, she was coyoted-up, fangs and all the eyebrow thing. Malia shook her head twice; coyote out.

"Impressive." Stiles admited, as if he didn't knew she could do that. He was one of the people training her, helping her to canalize anger and control the shift.

"I know, I'm a natural." she bragged, smiling. "Now come here."

He brushed her hair from her face as she slid closer and when they were barely back to kissing, his phone buzzed.

"We can leave it, I think." Stiles said, pulling her to his lap and ignoring the phone on his bed. She just nodded, taking his shirt off.

"Gosh, you're hot." Malia said under her breath, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his scent. He laughed.

"Yeah, sure." he replied, not really believing her and not really bothered. One of his hands was finding its way under the dress she was wearing, the other lowering the strap down her shoulder.

They got so focused on each other's skin that didn't even hear the sound of car being parked and people coming to Stiles' door. They only noticed when it was way too late and the door was wide open.

"What the hell, get off my cousin!" Derek shouted immediately. He stepped further, probably to force Malia to stand up, but thought better and stopped.

"Fuck." she cursed, her face hidden in Stiles' chest.

Slowly, Stiles removed his hands from under her dress and she put the dress' straps back in place. Derek was evidently unhappy about the situation, Scott had his mouth open, Kira was red with embarassment and Lydia...

"I _knew_ something was going on!" the banshee exclaimed, hands in air. "I knew I wasn't going crazy."

Malia got off from Stiles' lap and sat back on the bed, he shamefully put his shirt back on.

"No wonder she always smells so strongly like Stiles." Kira commented and Derek shrived disgustful.

"Why is everyone here, exactly?" the coyote girl asked.

"I called to tell we were coming." Scott said, finally back from his stupor. "You know, that was really reckless, Mal, it's dark already, you could lose control."

She shook her head no.

"Not here. Not with him." she said seriously and Derek stepped forward, helping Malia to her feet.

"Please, don't come with the couple anchor thing." he almost begged and Malia shrugged from his fingers.

"It's not an anchor thing, grumpy cat." the girl explained, her arms crossed. "It's a concious thing. No boyfriend if you harm him; makes you think twice. Especially when the sex is so good."

Stiles smiled, even though his cheeks were blushed and the others reacted with different stages of disgust.

"Please, stop talking." Derek cut, when Malia opened her mouth to say something else. "We have to go to the woods before the moon gets high."

"Why?" Malia asked, following them out of the house. Stiles, behind her, was the one to respond.

"Don't think it's a good idea to have a coyote running around town with so many people armed, huh?"

And it made sense.

-X-

They split up; Malia went with Scott in his motto, Kira went with Derek and Lydia was left with Stiles and the ride to the Hale old house could be described as awkward easily.

"The sex is good, huh?" Lydia mocked and Stiles blushed, avoiding to look at her. He could hear the laugh hidden in her voice. "I just wonder when exactly you two became a thing."

He had to breathe a couple of times before he could answer.

"Eichen House. She helped me get to the basement, I told her I knew someone who could help her turn in the full moon. Somewhere between these two things."

Lydia just nodded and they were quiet for a few moments more.

"Didn't need to hide it from us, though." she finally commented and he looked at her at last. "Malia is a nice girl, I like her sense of humor. I like that she's outspoken and sexy as hell."

Stiles couldn't help but smile, because he knew damn well how true that was.

"You know you found a girl just like you, right?" the banshee continued. "She's a trickster, you're a prankster. Two little evil genius."

"_Good_ evil genius." he corrected, and Lydia laughed. It was rare to see her laugh in the past few weeks and it was a beautiful sound.

"Yes, Stiles, good evil genius, you two." she agreed by the time he pulled over in front of the house in ruins.

They hopped out of the car and climbed the steps to were Derek and Kira were waiting, both of them wearing leather jackets and looking ready to rock and roll.

"Where're Mal and Scott?" Stiles asked and pretended he didn't see Derek roll his eyes.

"Around." Kira answered, stepping under the moon light. "He's gonna teach her a couple more lessons tonight too, so we're gonna go for a walk."

"We who?" Lydia asked.

"All of us." Kira explained. "Lyds, you come with me an-"

"No." Derek interrupted the fox and marched tensely in Lydia's direction. "Lydia, come with me. Kira, you can have Skinny."

"But we agreed..." she started, but Derek cut again.

"That was _before_ I decided that it wasn't a good idea to be around _him_, all smelling like my cousin, in a full moon night."

He hissed his fangs to Stiles and the three teenagers stepped back.

"You go, Lyds." Stiles encouraged her. "I'm not in the mood to have my face bitten off, anyway."

Kira chuckled while Derek and Lydia walked north. Stiles didn't know what was so funny when it came to him being harmed by werewolves, even though he sould be used to it already.

"Why he always has to be so grumpy, mating is natural." he complained, following Kira west. She giggled again.

"_Mating_." she echoed. "You're talking like her."

Up north, Derek had his complains too.

"What is it with all the females in this town and Stiles, like really. Even Cora talks about him with dreamy eyes once in a while."

"Cora?" Lydia asked surprised, trying to walk with him.

"Yes, Cora! What the fucking fuck is going on with the boy?"

"Well, he is cute." Lydia explained. "And smart. And even though he's a bit anxious about some things, he's very funny and his sense of humor is appealing."

Derek stopped suddenly and turned to Lydia, his eyes deadly serious, the grumpiest expression she had ever seen him make.

"What?"

"Not you Lydia."

"What?" She asked again and he started walking one more time, the banshee in his heels.

"You know what."

-X-

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked Malia. They had walked for almost an hour inside the woods further from the Hale house.

In fact, Malia had never gone there, not with the pack. She could remember a house on the woods from when she was coyote, but the house always smelled strongly as wolf, so she kept her distance.

At the moment, Malia was feeling the intensity of the full moon under her skin. She had spent the last weeks having some serious training in how to behave, how to _control _her instincts and did very well. She learned how to find her anchor and canalize it to control her transformation in such way that would lead her to animal form.

She knew very well what her anchor was. Somehow she knew it from day one. Even though her parents had put her in ballet classes and dressed her in pink tutus, her favorite part of the week was soccer and rugby. She was nine and she really liked to hit things - and people. Her anchor, like Hulk's, was anger. And, like Hulk, she was always angry. It was something that she could access easily and worked both way: activating the animal inside her and turning it off. After all these years, all she needed to do was know the way. And now she knew.

"Ready." was her answer and Scott nodded.

"We don't have much to teach you anymore, Malia." he assumed. "You lived the animal more than any of us. You know how to hunt, what to focus, how to find us by our scent. All these things are part of you already, but there's something out." she waited for him to continue. "You are a loner. Well, you used to be. But now you are part of a pack and we need to know if you can come to us when you're alone, if you can answer our call."

Malia frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Scott stopped in his track and she did the same.

"I mean it's full moon and this is Beacon Hills. We need to stick together." he explained. "Sometimes is inevitable to get lost, but we can always find each other. It's dangerous outside, you know that. And we have a better shot together, specially being such diverse pack."

Malia nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

Scott smiled at her, a mischievous smile this time, and his eyes turned red, he wolfed up.

"Change." he demanded and Malia looked around as if it was a trick she didn't quite get.

He reach out his hand as if waiting for something and she remembered that he had agreed to carry her dress, so she undressed (it was easy, nothing under the light fabric of the green dress) - he did the cortesy to look the other way, even thought there was nothing he hadn't already seen - and put the dress in his hand.

Suddenly, she was very conscious of the night and the forest. She closed her eyes, feeling the animal creeping up inside her inch by inch, ready to come out after so longer trapped. Malia reached for her anger - anger for herself, for her mom and the lies she told, anger for her sister, who provoked her in the car on the night of the accident telling her over and over how she "was in love with the boy with blue eyes, son of the swim team coach"; anger for being a coyote and for being removed from her coyote form, for her father not being her father and for her real father being a skeptical sicko.

The anger filled her, ran into her veins and cleared her mind. It was if she could see with new eyes and think with a new brain. Everything was so easily accessible when she let the anger take over, as if she was in front of a dresser and all she needed to do to get the things inside was open the drawer. The anger made the turn painless, smooth, and when she opened her eyes, she was on all fours, warm in soft fur - her fur, that she missed so badly - and ready to go.

Incredibly, all the hunger was gone the moment she turned. She felt no need for hunting. The only need she felt was to belong.

Malia turned to look at Scott, who had moved by her side, making noise and distracting her from her thoughts. He was smiling still and she remembered it was a class night. She nodded, waiting for his next guidance and his smile widened.

"Find us." was the only thing he said and the following second, Scott wasn't there anymore.

For a second, Malia was very confused, but she shook her head once, clearing her thoughts.

Scott had said that the only thing she was strugling to learn was the pack life, to lean on the others; he said they had to find each other when they were alone and he told her to find them. She knew how.

And she did it.

* * *

**A/N**: I might or might not start writing random one-shots around. I hope you liked this one and show me your feels through reviews, thank you very much ^^ x


End file.
